Biostatistics and Mathematical Oncology Core Shared Resource ABSTRACT The Biostatistics and Mathematical Oncology Core (BMOC) provides City of Hope Comprehensive Cancer Center (COHCCC) members with access to expert statisticians and mathematicians who collaborate in basic, translational, clinical, and population research. The BMOC staff assist in the development of experimental designs, sample size estimation, statistical computing, data analysis, and interpretation of findings. In collaboration with investigators, they contribute to COHCCC publications and are a resource for new statistical methods in laboratory-based, clinical trial-based, and population-based research. Areas of expertise include: clinical trials; dose-escalation methods; survival analysis; cure models; preclinical studies, assays, bioassays, and toxicity screening; experimental and human genetics; gene expression (e.g., RNA-seq, microarray, NanoString), classification, prediction and signatures; 16s rRNA microbiome taxonomy; longitudinal and functional data analysis; mathematical modeling of cancer; extracting data from 3-dimensional tumor images; epidemiology and observational studies; adaptive questionnaires; SEER, TCGA, and other public databases; and extensive experience in statistics applied to cancer research involving immunology, cellular, and immune- directed therapy, and hematopoietic stem-cell transplantation. The BMOC is directed by Jeffrey Longmate, Ph.D., and draws upon the efforts of 20 faculty and staff who provide a wide range of expertise and play diverse roles in COHCCC research. Major changes have been made to the BMOC since the last review, including the recruitment of Russell Rockne, PhD, to lead a new mathematical oncology service line; the addition of Andrei Rodin, PhD, the Dr. Susumo Ohno Chair in Theoretical Biology; and the recruitment of two statisticians to support the Hematologic Malignancies Program. Operational changes include the appointment of statisticians to Disease Teams and major changes in statistical review procedures for the Protocol Review and Monitoring System. The primary goal of the Core is collaboration, development, and advancement of novel methods in the design, conduct, analysis, and publication of preclinical and clinical cancer-related research. The BMOC provides free short-term consulting to promote early statistical input. During the last finding period, BMOC faculty developed and published novel study designs and data analysis methods, which have been incorporated into Phase I and I/II clinical trials. The BMOC is supported by the Office of Shared Resources and overseen by the BMOC Advisory Committee, which includes the COHCCC Program Leaders. BMOC members work closely with the Integrative Genomics and Bioinformatics Core and the Analytical Pharmacology Core. In the last year, the BMOC supported 401 projects from 117 investigators, including 89 CC members, 48 of whom have peer-reviewed funding.